With Arms Wide Open
by GohanGirl
Summary: A little song fic about Vegeta finding out about his son Trunks, who is to be born in nine months. Please read and review!


Hey all, 'tis me again. I think I've finally found a good song for a song fic... yay! ^_^ Please read any little notes I might add here, but, till then, here's "With Arms Wide Open!"  
  
Note 1: In case you don't already know, I don't own any DBZ characters except the ones I added in a different fan fic. But they're not in here, so I own no one in this. But I wish I did!  
  
Note 2: In case, again, you don't know, I don't own the awesome song "With Arms Wide Open." Creed does. But if I had the money I'd buy it from him, but I don't, I don't even have a buck to my name, so please don't sue me! ^_^'  
  
Note 3: Review, please! Flames are welcomed, don't worry about just saying nice stuff. :)  
  
  
~*~Well I just heard the news today~*~  
"Oh Veggie-chan!" Bulma called to me. I winced at the sound of that horrid nickname, but she sounded very excited.   
"What?!" I shouted. I sounded more annoyed than I intended to. She ran down the hall to the gravity room door. I had been training, it was part of my daily schedule: eat, train, eat, train, sleep, eat, train...  
"We're going to have a son!" She said, very excited.  
~*~It seems my life is gonna change~*~  
I couldn't believe my own ears. "We're... what?!" I asked, again, sounding more annoyed than I wanted to.  
"Vegeta, I said, we're going to have a son." The woman repeated, tears in her eyes. She seemed so happy.  
I ran past her, and out the door. Seeing the outdoors helped, but not enough. I had to get away! How could this be? Me? A son? I took off, and flew as far away as I could get. I was so ashamed... me, the prince of Saiyans, father of a hybrid? I landed on a cliff, and just stood, my eyes closed, trying to black out every thought, to forget everything.  
~*~I closed my eyes, begin to pray, then tears of joy stream down my face~*~  
Then something very unexpected happened. I started to cry. It wasn't that I couldn't face the woman, not that I couldn't stay at Capsule Corporation, the place that was now my home. It wasn't that I couldn't handle being a father. I was just worried that he might be... like me.  
~*~With arms wide open, under the sunlight~*~  
I had to go back home. I had to be with Bulma, she must be so upset for me to leave. I started to fly back home, though I did take the long way, I had to think. I knew I had to accept this child. I had to do my best to take care of him.  
~*~Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything, With arms wide open~*~  
Well, Kakarot's kid was still a good fighter even though he was a hybrid. There is no reason my son couldn't be, too. I'll train him, I'll teach him to fight at a young age just like any other Saiyan warrior. But, then, wouldn't he be like me?  
~*~Well I don't know, if I'm ready to be the man who I have to be~*~  
Would I really be able to be a father, though? I mean, come on. The prince of Saiyans, having his own child? Would I then be the king, and him the prince? Am I really ready for that? Would I be able to take care of a child? Then I realized that I was home, and the woman was in the yard, looking for me. I descended, and slowly walked towards her, until she was right next to me. "Hello. I, well, I guess I'm sorry for taking off like that. I just had to have some time to think." I told her.  
~*~I take a breath. I take her by my side. We stand in awe, we've created life~*~  
"Well," she said, the scientist in her showing through, "I guess we're continuing the human, er, Saiyan and human race, being that we're going to have our own child." She smiled. "We've created a new life form! Vegeta, we're creators, now!"  
"Heh, yeah." I said, trying to show that I hadn't softened yet.  
~*~With arms wide open, under the sunlight, now everything has changed~*~  
"I guess we're going to have to change our schedule, Vegeta, what with the baby coming and all. There's a lot of new responsibilities waiting for you." She said, grinning.  
I grunted, not ready to show her how I really felt, and walked into the gravity room again.  
~*~I'll show you love, I'll show you everything~*~  
This new being, this son of mine; I suddenly felt a connection with him. I could feel his thoughts, read into them. He was already thinking, though he was still a mere fetus. Saiyans have always been ahead of humans. I guess I'll have to try to make some room in my life for him, too. But, what if he's like me?  
~*~If I had just one wish, only one demand~*~  
He can't turn out like me... he can't have a wicked heart. He will have to fight, that I'll allow. But, what if he thinks like I used to? What if he's like a normal Saiyan, not like Kakarot's kid? You never know, Go-Ham, or whatever the kid's name is, might be an exception. Maybe since Kakarot has a different personality as a Saiyan, he does too.  
~*~I hope he's not like me, I hope he understands~*~  
I just hope that he won't turn out with such a mixed heart. Having to battle between two lifestyles, human and Saiyan won't be easy for him. Especially if the woman makes him go to school. What will the other kids do if they find out what he really is?  
~*~That he can take this life, and hold it by the hand~*~  
But that won't bother him by then. He can control what happens with himself by the time he's ready for training and an education. He can make what he wants to out of his life, unlike what I did...  
~*~And he can greet this world, with arms wide open...~*~  
He, too, can accept new challenges as they come, so, in that way, maybe he should be like me. Being a father might not be so bad after all...  
~*~With arms wide open...~*~  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
